Vive les mariés !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Aragorn et Arwen se sont mariés, et les invités fêtent ça ! Vive les mariés ! Mais attention à ne pas trop boire ! Humour. Gimli/Legolas.


**Titre** : Vive les mariés !

 **Fandom** : Lord of the Ring.

 **Pairing** : Gimli/Legolas.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf cette idée qui est bel et bien à moi ! Na !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Ardoise.

 **Résumé** : Aragorn et Arwen se sont mariés, et les invités fêtent ça ! Vive les mariés ! Mais attention à ne pas trop boire ! Humour. Gimli/Legolas.

Bonne lecture.  
Lili

* * *

 **Vive les mariés !**

Braillant à tue-tête, debout sur une table, Gimli vida sa énième chopine à la santé des mariés, rapidement imité par Pippin et Merry. Amusé, Gandalf tira sur sa longue pipe, ses yeux pétillants de malice en voyant le maître nain tituber dangereusement sur la table.

\- Est-ce vraiment raisonnable de les laisser boire autant ? S'enquit Legolas assis à ses côtés, une pointe d'inquiétude se percevant dans sa voix.

\- Allons mon ami, laissez les donc s'amuser un peu. C'est un mariage, pas un enterrement.

Legolas ne dit rien de plus, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Pippin et Merry chantaient en chœur avec Gimli, sautant et dansant sur la table qui menaçait à tout instant de s'effondrer. Et puis boire à la santé des heureux mariés qui s'étaient fait la malle depuis longtemps, n'était-ce pas abusé ? Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'état dans lequel finiraient ses petits amis.

\- A boire ! Ma chopine est vide ! Tavernier ! Rugit Gimli en agitant sa chope vide au dessus de sa tête.

\- La mienne aussi... hoqueta péniblement Merry en imitant le maître nain.

Pippin les imita, se renversant la bière sur la tête. Surpris, il abaissa sa chope, et constatant qu'elle n'était pas si vide qu'il l'aurait cru, il la vida cul sec avant de l'agiter à nouveau au dessus de sa tête.

\- Comptez jusqu'à trois mon ami, souffla Gandalf à Legolas.

Haussant un sourcil, Legolas demanda muettement une explication, et suivit le doigt tendu du magicien. Juste à temps pour voir le pied de la table se briser. Les trois compères, déséquilibrés par la chute de leur perchoir, s'écroulèrent pèle mêle sur le sol.

\- Maudite table en bois, rugit Gimli en tentant de se relever. Les hommes ! Tsss ! La pierre ! Y'a que ça de vrai !

Legolas et Gandalf sourirent et se portèrent au secours des trois malheureux qui n'arrivaient pas à se relever.

\- Je crois que notre ami Pippin a eu son compte, s'amusa Gandalf en soulevant le petit corps du Hobbit profondément endormi.

\- Merry n'est guère mieux, renchérit Legolas, en prenant dans ses bras un Merry dans le même état.

Gandalf prit Merry des bras de Legolas et s'éloigna en décrétant qu'il allait de ce pas les mettre au lit et veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux dans leur sommeil.

\- Je vous laisse vous occuper de notre ami nain, conclut-il malicieusement.

Legolas combattit vaillamment les rougeurs traitresses qui menaçaient de s'étaler sur ses joues pâles, maudissant le magicien sur plusieurs générations.

Un grognement proche du ronflement attira son attention vers le sol, où Gimli gisait, somnolent, finalement vaincu par la bière. Un sourire tendrement amusé étira les lèvres fines de l'elfe. Se penchant vers le nain il lui passa un bras sous les genoux, l'autre dans son dos, le souleva, non sans effort, et le cala contre son torse avant de sortir de la taverne.

\- Hey là ! Et qui va payer la note de ces trois lurons ? l'interpella le gérant.

Soupirant intérieurement, Legolas tenta d'atteindre ses poches, mais avec son chargement actuel c'était chose impossible.

\- Mettez ça sur mon ardoise, finit-il par lâcher au tavernier avant de quitter l'établissement.

D'un pas vif et silencieux, il parcourut les rues désertes du Gondor, rejoignant le château où ils étaient tous logés.

Legolas sourit en entendant Gimli grommeler contre lui, une de ses mains venant agripper sa veste légère. Le poids du nain blotti dans ses bras lui procurait un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais connu. Un sourire heureux éclaira son visage fin. Gimli était bien le seul à lui faire ressentir de telles choses. Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait un nain bourru et mal dégrossi qui finirait par faire fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Legolas passa devant plusieurs gardes sans leur prêter attention, mais les rires peu discrets de deux d'entre eux le fit froncer les sourcils. Curieux, il pointa son oreille à l'ouïe développée vers les deux gardes hilares.

\- Vive les mariés ! Gloussa l'un des gardes.

\- Elle est vachement poilue la mariée, répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Legolas se figea en comprenant que les gardes parlaient de lui et Gimli et en comprenant la cause de ces remarques : il portait Gimli comme un époux porte sa jeune épouse. Mortifié, Legolas s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin pour changer de méthode, glissant le maître nain toujours endormi sur son dos avant de reprendre son chemin.

Legolas rejoignit sa chambre, espérant secrètement qu'aucun des gardes l'ayant vu porter Gimli de manière si peu approprié pour deux hommes, encore moins pour un elfe et un nain, n'ébruiterait ceci. Il avait des doutes sur le sujet, les gardes étant friands de ragots, mais espérait que rien de ceci ne parviendrait aux oreilles de Gimli, qui serait sûrement très vexé d'apprendre la chose.

Gimli inspira profondément. Ça sentait bon... Les bois, l'eau, l'air frais de la nuit et une pointe de cannelle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait cette douce odeur qui lui rappelait un certain elfe aux longs cheveux blonds. Un doux balancement le berçait, l'incitant à rester aux pays des songes où il pouvait se blottir dans la longue chevelure soyeuse et délicieusement odorante d'un oreille pointue.

Ce fut sa rencontre avec un matelas qui réveilla finalement Gimli. Ouvrant les yeux il tomba directement sur des yeux bleus-gris qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir souvent admiré en secret. Tendant la main, il caressa la joue rougissante et les cheveux blonds en souriant.

\- Vos yeux... Ils ont la couleur des toits d'ardoises après la pluie... C'est beau...

Et sur ces mots Gimli se rendormit, inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de créer dans le cœur de Legolas dont les joues avaient pris une jolie teinte cerise s'harmonisant à merveille avec ses yeux.

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

Et oui, encore du Gimli/Legolas... Que voulez-vous je ne résiste pas à ce petit couple fort amusant à mon humble avis.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Lili


End file.
